デュラララ! The Phoenix of Ikebukuro!
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: Chūrizou, a 16 year old girl. Though only the Orihara's know her secret. After being found she, was forced to play with Izaya's sisters. Then getting lost she found herself engulfed with flames, and in the arms of another boy. Staying with the underground doctor, Chūrizou heads for education at Raira Academy, and meets Masaomi Kida and takes a liking. : T-M : Yaoi & Yuri : R&R :


**_Title: _The Phoenix of Ikebukuro.**

**_Raiting: _T**

**_Pairing: _-**

**_Chapter: _Prologue.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Durarara! I only own Chūrizou._

**Note: **_This will be rated between T and M. There will be slightly Yaoi later (if I feel like adding it in.) Shizaya mostly. There is going to be Yuri as well. Don't worry I will say in the note on the chapters with these features._

_This chapter is back in the past, where Shizuo, Shinra and Izaya were still in high school, and __Chūrizou and Masaomi are nine, whilst Kururi and Mairu are like 4 maybe 5. The next few chapters will be, whilst the three are at high school and __Chūrizou and Masaomi are still in junior high, whilst Kururi and Mairu are in nursery or pre-school whichever._  


_Blood, gore, horror, romance, a little humor and Mystery. All in this fic~_

_THIS IS MY FIRST DURARARA! Fic. DON'T HATE THE WRITER.~ I BEG YOU *pouts cutely*_

* * *

PROLOGUE

She stood there in the middle of the building, crying, everything around her burning, the orange flames engulfing everything in it path apart from the crying child.

"Mama! Papa! Onii-san!"

She called out as she sniffled and sobbed, the back of her hands rubbing against her orange coloured eyes, the eyes of the flames, the puffiness of the constantly falling tears.

"Hey!"

Footsteps were heard, she could hear them, but the girl took no note. None at all, until she felt a gental hand on her shoulders.

"Hey. Are you okay? Don't you see the flames?"

The girl nodded, her hands balled into fists, her gaze rising up to the blurred figure do to her teary eyes. All she could make out was the colour of yellow, and a school uniform, the rest of it was a complete blurr.

"What is your name?"

"Chū-Chūri-rizuo"

"Chūrizuo. That's a nice name." Chūrizuo nodded to say 'thank you' as he softly placed his hand on her head. "Now Chūrizuo. Would you liked to escape the flames?"

Sniffling a little, wiping her eyes, as the stranger carefully picked her up and walked from the flames, and the burnt down store. It was strange for a fire to just randomly start, but what caught the stranger's attention, was how the flames circled the child and didn't bother touching her skin.

Yes this was another human who was, guaranteed to be added to the -annoying males- list of entertainments, and maybe even his friends experiment list.

Stepping into the crowd, everyone gasped at the child laying in the blonde, tall man's arms, soundly sleeping. This was visible to the crowd, from how her arm would move in sync with her stomach, as she breathed. Though the teen ignored these small talks and name callings, and headed for the only place he knew, that could help the girl out, and that was Shinra's, his friend who was a trainee to become a doctor.

•••

The stranger set her down on his little brunette friend's couch. As the said person wandered into the sitting room of his underground apartment, the other resident stood there looking at the girl. The sound of tapping against a screen was heard when they all turned to the headless women.

'Shizuo. You said the flames didn't touch the girl, yet circled her?' The boy nodded to her question as she sighed.

"Is it just me... Or does she resemble someone... We know?"

They turned towards the brunette, and back to the child before hearing the door slam open and another boy busted through the door. The three turned to see the Blackett boy, with his red eyes and the smirk that gets on the blonde's nerves so much.

"Ah~ Shizu-chan!"

"I said... Don't call me that! Flea!"

"No. No. Have you seen a girl. About this high and bright orange eyes?"

Showing how tall the girl looked to be, and then giving the rest of her description, the brunette turned back to the girl, then towards their 'friend' before blinking. The bispectecal boy sighed as the female would tap against the phone screen.

'She reminds you of Izaya- right? Shinra.' A nod came from the boy. 'I thought the same when Shizuo brought her in.'

Shizuo clenched his fists to control his anger as Izaya rambled on about the girl he was looking for, so he could shut his little sisters up moaning about loosing their play friend. There was a small groan, and movement, as they all stared at her, before she slowly opened her eyes. The glint in the Blackett's eyes when he saw the doll-like dulled orange eyes and her scruffy black hair with hints of reds and orange.

"Chūrizuo?"

Shizuo mumbled as the girl looked around, and gulped, panic slowly building up inside of her, as she trembled on the couch. "Hn, w-wha? W-where am I?" Her eyes turned to the three before she trembled and pointed towards the headless women, "W-what... Huh?"

Izaya pushed pass, Shizuo and Celty before crouching beside her, whilst ignoring the glare he was getting from Shizuo for shoving pass him, and instead smirked at little in return for the glare, before putting all his attention to the girl sitting in front of him, who was completely scared, and lost. "Chūrizuo" Her eyes locked with the red ones before she blinked slightly. "Chū-chan... Kururi and Mairu are looking for you. Everywhere!"

"I-Iza...ya..."

* * *

**S-so... What do you think? Did I do good~?**

**Please tell me in the reviews how I can make it a little better.**

**Thank you for reading though.**


End file.
